


Luck Runs Out?

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It's Hub Wars. Owen gets Ianto back for wanting to harvest his organs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Runs Out?

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 254: Lady Luck. Also thanks to [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/)**tardisjournal**  for the shout-out in her last piece as it sparked me to write a continuation of Hub Wars. If the characters seem OOC, blame that this is all a part of Hub Wars. 

**Title:** Luck Runs Out?  
 **Author:**[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)    
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Owen and Ianto, mentions of Jack/Ianto pairing  
 **Summary:**  It's Hub Wars. Owen gets Ianto back for wanting to harvest his organs  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 254: Lady Luck. Also thanks to [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/) for the shout-out in her last piece as it sparked me to write a continuation of Hub Wars. If the characters seem OOC, blame that this is all a part of Hub Wars. 

 

 

  
**Luck Runs Out?**

 

Owen smirked as he tapped the clipboard against the railing, watching Ianto wring his hands waiting for the results. The organ harvesting prank was still fresh in his mind. Owen thought long and hard about payback and when Ianto started complaining about flank pain and burning with urination the perfect payback came like an epiphany.

"Looks like your luck with Jack ran out. Perhaps he's not faithful like he claims. You tested positive for two STDs." 

The look of horror and anguish on Ianto's was priceless. Was Jack faithful? For the first time in his long life. The real problem: kidney stones.  


  
**To be continued?**

 

 

  



End file.
